marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616)
}} Viking Venom }} | Model = Unique | Version = 3 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Eddie Brock | AdditionalDesigners = Dark Elf War Witch | PlaceOfCreation = Rex Strickland's warehouse, Manhattan | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Artificial symbiote manifested from a dark elf Dreamstone. | Dimensions = Amorphous | Weight = Variable | First = Venom Vol 4 13 | Last = Venom Vol 4 15 | HistoryText = Seeking to recruit Venom into Malekith's army but finding Eddie Brock bereft of the Venom symbiote, one of Malekith's coven of war-witches offered him the power he desired in the form of a dark elf dreamstone programmed to manifest weapons. Realizing he couldn't protect his son Dylan as a normal human, Eddie accepted the witch's offer. Accessing Eddie's memories of the Venom symbiote and its abilities, the dreamstone transformed into an artificial symbiote almost identical to Venom but emblazoned with Nordic runes and with crystalline spikes jutting from its arms and legs. Eddie immediately turned on the witch, biting off one of her arms and forcing her to flee. Telling Dylan to stay hidden, Eddie then set out to use the artificial symbiote to take part in the War of the Realms, fighting to protect the innocent from Malekith's invasion. However, Eddie quickly realized that despite not possessing a will of its own the artificial symbiote was feeding off of and amplifying his negative emotions to the extent that he risked losing control and going berserk. When attacked by the dreamstone-augmented Jack O'Lantern and a trio of Frost Giants, Eddie overloaded the artificial symbiote with his negative emotions, causing it to grow into a titan large enough to take on the Frost Giants. When set ablaze by Jack's flame-breath, the dreamstone suit reconfigured itself into a Venomized suit of Asgardian armor. As the dreamstone suit continued to evolve, it manifested a fanged maw and prehensile tongue, becoming more streamlined and augmenting a battleaxe that Eddie acquired. Eddie was able to disperse it and bond pieces of it to a group of civilians in order to grant them the power to fight back as they escaped. Evoking Thor, Eddie used it to call down a massive bolt of lightning to defeat Jack O'Lantern, summoning a storm to extinguish the flames he'd spread. Eddie relinquished the dreamstone suit rather than allowing his anger to control him and turn him into a pawn of the war witch, causing the offshoots he'd distributed to vanish as well. | Powers = Accessing Eddie's memories of the Venom symbiote, his dreamstone manifested a simulacrum that possesses all of the powers and abilities of a symbiote, though it developed a few unique powers as it adapted to suit Eddie's needs and desires. - }} * Superhuman Strength: While bonded to the dreamstone symbiote, Eddie was able to pick up a Roxxon tank and cleave it in half with a single swing of a troll battleaxe. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite being shot by arrows and impaled by Jack O'Lantern's golem doppelganger, the dreamstone symbiote rapidly healed Eddie of his injuries. * Wall-Crawling * Constituent-Matter Generation: The dreamstone symbiote was capable of manifesting tendrils of its constituent matter it could use for a variety of purposes. * Shapeshifting: The dreamstone symbiote could change shape both in emulation of the Venom symbiote, and as it adapted and evolved to suit Eddie's needs; growing to an enormous height to fight Frost Giants and transforming into a suit of barbarian armor. * Fangs and Claws: The dreamstone symbiote was capable of manifesting claws and a fanged mouth. * Adaptative Metamorphosis: The dreamstone symbiote was capable of changing its form and capabilities to suit its host's needs, eventually becoming able to evolve itself in response to Eddie's lack of imagination. - }} * Empathetic Empowerment: The dreamstone symbiote resonates with Eddie's negative emotions, feeding off of and amplifying them in order to corrupt him into a bloodthirsty berserker. * Weapon Manifestation: In addition to augmenting existing weapons in its constituent matter, the dreamstone symbiote could manifest weapons such as swords and axes. * Dispersal: Deciding to get creative in order to protect a group of civilians from Jack O'Lantern, Eddie scattered the dreamstone symbiote and bonded the pieces to them, covering them in Venomized Asgardian armor. Eddie retained enough control of the pieces to direct the civilians to safety, but they disappeared when Eddie relinquished the dreamstone. * Weather Manipulation: In emulation of Thor, Eddie used the dreamstone symbiote to summon a thunderstorm and strike Jack O'Lantern with a bolt of mystical lightning. | Abilities = While the dreamstone symbiote had no voice, Eddie indicated that it was beginning to develop a will of its own in response to his lack of imagination. | Weaknesses = The dreamstone symbiote inherited its template's vulnerability to flames, though it's indicated to have lost this upon attaining its third form. - }} Additionally, emotions like love and compassion weaken the dreamstone symbiote, which feeds off negative emotions like hatred and rage. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Eddie Brock (former host) Numerous unnamed civilians (former hosts) | Notes = * The Magic Venom symbiote is similar to the Anti-Venom symbiote and the Iron Man Armor Model 50 in that it has no voice or will of its own. However, unlike the Anti-Venom symbiote and Endo-Sym Armor, the Magic Venom symbiote is not comprised of altered symbiote constituent matter; and is instead an artificial replica created through dark elf magic. Despite this, it still amplifies its host's negative emotions in a similar manner to a corrupted symbiote, feeding off of and amplifying their hatred, rage, and bloodlust. It is also weakened by positive emotions such as compassion and love. | Trivia = * One of the concepts for Magic Venom resembled a Venomized suit of Viking armor, and was ultimately used for the Dreamstone symbiote's armored form in . Another was almost identical to the finalized design but had eye holes similar to Agent Venom's and Superior Venom's. }} | Links = }} Category:Symbiote-Derived Items Category:Magical Items Category:Asgardian Items Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Battlesuits Category:Magical Armor Category:Artificial Symbiotes